Girl in a Dark Room
by ThaEwbo
Summary: A myth was spread across the town that there is a haunted house down a dark road. A young 15 year old boy named Ewan decided to investigate. His friends, however did not agree to go with him and decided to stick around at his brother's place. Picture created with DS lite R4 COLORS
1. Chapter 1: The abandoned house

**Girl in a dark room**

**Chapter 1: The abandoned house.**

Ewan: I don't think it's true.

Josh: It's not a lie. Ask Jamal or Corey they're the ones who are responsible for all this...

Ewan: How are they?

Josh: Because they heard about it first...

Ewan: I don't care. I'm going to see if it's true. Anyone with me?

Josh: No way mate. It's really dark out!

*Jamal and Corey walk out of the room*

Jamal: What's this all about?

Ewan: I'm off to see if the ghost thing is true wanna come with us?

Jamal: Not like this we're not...

Corey: Yeah it's like the middle of the night...

Ewan: That's what makes it more of a ghastly adventure. If it was day time it would suck! Come on guys!

Josh: Ha! Really? If you really wanna die Ewan don't blame me...

Ewan: I won't... But I'll show you all that it's true. YOU'LL SEE!

Josh: Ok then... And Ewan?

Ewan: Yeah?

Josh: Take this... It's a torch. I recharged it because I knew the secret would get to you.

Ewan: What secret?

Josh: The ghost thing?

Ewn: Ok... Bye guys...

All: Bye...

Josh: Make sure you come back safe ok Ewan?

Ewan: Yeah...

**I don't believe this. I wanted to go on an adventure with my friends to discover some crazy scary stuff and all they do is hand me a torch. Great. Now i'll have to go on my own in the dark...**


	2. Chapter 2: The sad moans

**Girl in a dark room**

**Chapter 2: The sad moans.**

**This is pure bull crap. I can't believe they could just leave me to do it myself. Anyway I'm at the house... I don't really wanna get caught by a ghost so I'll go in quietly...**

Ewan: *Creek* Ah shit!...

*Strange cries*

Ewan: Where is it coming from?

*Candle lights up*

Ewan: Wh-...

Girl: Hehehe...

Ewan: Oh shit I'm out of here...

*CLICK!*

Ewan: Oh no... I can't open the door...

Girl: Wanna play with me?

Ewan: ARGH! LET ME OUT!

Girl: I can't let you do that...

Ewan: HELP ME!

Girl: Wanna play with me?

Ewan: GET THE... HELL AWAY FROM ME!

*CLICK*

Ewan: She's gone. Right the door is open... It's all true. Now I can get the hell out of he-

Girl: *SHOVE* YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!

Ewan: Oh no! Not good...

Girl: Wanna play with me?

Ewan: Please don't hurt me...

Girl: What is your name?

Ewan: I have so much to live for?

Girl: WHAT IS YOUR NAME?

Ewan: Ah!... Ewan...

Girl: Why do you approach this building?

**What am I doing? I'm talking to someone who isn't real! Well... WAS real...**

**The air around her was really cold and she stood really still. Her face was pale and she wore jeans with a black long jacket with long robe arms...**

Ewan: Well... You see... A friend told me it was haunted...

Girl: What is that?

Ewan: Oh this? This is a flash light torch.

Girl: Never seen such a thing...

Ewan: So... Are you a... Ghost?

Girl: DON'T SAY THAT! *Vanishes*

Ewan: Huh? *Panting* I really need to get out of here...

Echoing voice: I CAN'T ALLOW YOU TO DO THAT...

Ewan: I'm calling Josh...


	3. Chapter 3: The call

**Girl in a dark room**

**Chapter 3: The call.**

****Ewan: COME ON JOSH PICK UP!

Josh: *Beep* Hello?

Ewan: JOSH THE GHOST IS REAL!

Josh: Dude... I don't have time for this I need to go to bed and you're late for our massive sleep over... Corey and Jamal are waiting and we don't even have any time to wait for you...

Ewan: NO JOSH! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I CAN'T LEAVE THIS HOUSE! THE GIRL WON'T LET ME OU-vvvtvtvtvtttttgggt *Girl interrupting call* Mummy? Is that y-vtvttvtvvtv ALSO, I CAN'T EVEN JUMP OUT THE WINDOW! THE GLASS IS SO SOLID!

Josh: Ewan? I think you're right! I just heard a girl trough the phone!

Ewan: YOU NEED TO HELP ME DUDE!

Josh: Ok! We're coming to find you!

Ewan: Dude bring- *Sorry your call has been ended and we're having some technical problems. If you like we can send them a free text to call them later* GOD DAMMIT! Uh...

Girl: ...

Ewan: Listen I know you're lonely here and all but I need to get out to see my friends so can you like... unlock the door?

Girl: ...

Ewan: Did you hear me or what UNLOCK THE DOOR!

Girl: You didn't read the sign outside? NO... You'll be trapped here forever...

Ewan:... O...kay... Look I need to see my friends and they're coming to save me so you better let me go or they're gonna get me out of here THEIRSELVES...

Girl: You're staying here!

Ewan: *Sign* Fine! Yeah! Ok! You know what? I'm gonna go downstairs!

Girl: NOT so fast...

Ewan: Let me go NOW...

Girl: All you people are disturbing my time here in my house. And I'm getting my revenge by keeping a survivor here...

Ewan: Oh I'm sorry. Just let me go please?

Girl: *VANISH*

Ewan: OH COME ON! *Sits down* LET ME OUT!

Girl: *Reappears next to Ewan* Stay...

Ewan: Why are you keeping me here? Why ME? THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE AT ALL!

Girl: I'm lonely that's why!

Ewan: Oh... Well you could have told me...

Girl: My mother died, my brother and sister have died and my father is the only one left. I'm dead too...

Ewan: You're dead? So you're a spirit?

Girl: Yeah... I just wish I could see my father one last time...

Ewan: What's his number?

Girl:... Number?

Ewan: You know for like... Phones and stuff...

Girl: What's a phone?

Ewan: This thing! Basically a device to talk to people even though they aren't next to you...

Girl: What's that on your shirt?

Ewan: A creeper from Minecraft...

Girl: What's minecraft?

Ewan: A game...

Girl: OH GAMES! I LOVE GAMES! You mean like Hopscotch or toys like yoyo's?

Ewan: No it's a computer generated game.

Girl: Computer? What's a computer?

Ewan: A device that's likely used in the year 2000's.

Girl: It's over 2000 already?

Ewan: Yeah why?

Girl: I died on 1967!

Ewan: Really? What's your name?

Girl: My name? I think it was Anna...

Ewan: So why don't you want me to leave?

Anna: Well... I'm really lonely and ever since my mum died my dad's been all weird and he left...

Ewan: Well you could come to our place where we live!

Anna: I'm afraid not... My spirit cannot leave this place. It is part of my childhood.

Ewan: Oh... Well I need to go...

Anna: Why?

Ewan: My friends are waiting for me and they want me to come back home.

Anna: *Cries*

Ewan: Aww hey don't cry! I'll come back tomorrow just don't cry.

Anna: Promise?

Ewan: I promise... Well goodbye...

Anna: *VANISH*


End file.
